


You’re Beautiful

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Wade Wilson & Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 24





	You’re Beautiful

Wade stares at you intently for another five minutes. You finally look back at him sarcastically. He perks up and smiles at you.

“Do my dark undereye circles and unwashed hair turn you on?” You ask, giving Wade a look. He gives a small sensual smile.

“Maybe,” Wade says.

“Oh my god, you are ridiculous,” You say, looking away from him.

“Oh, now, don’t say that. You’re pretty, and you know it,” Wade says, and you bite your bottom lip.

“Thank you, Wade,” you say, happy as can be.


End file.
